


I Would Always Be By Your Side

by Daliaria



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Emet-Selch, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Emet-Selch is soft, F/M, Oral Sex, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daliaria/pseuds/Daliaria
Summary: You call Emet-Selch to your side once more. He dutifully comes. Whatever help you had intended to ask for gets thrown to the side.His finger continues to brush, and then it changes, moving down your neck, to the front of your chest, tearing a gentle squeak from you.It wasn't like you hadn't done anything while he was alive, but still, the touch was unexpected. Every time you'd called upon him in his true form, plucking him from the lifestream, he had come to aid.. and he'd never once initiated such touch.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	I Would Always Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> All this art of Amaurotine!Hades being plucked from the lifestream to help WoL inspired brain worms...  
> I had already wanted size difference/amaurotine!Hades smut, but this just spurred it into existence.

You hated what you'd done. You hated that you'd rid your world of him. It felt cruel, heartless...

You felt a monster.

But there was _one_ saving grace in all this....

You could summon him upon will. They were ancient magicks, magicks you didn't really understand. But when you held the glowing orange crystal close and clutched, wishing with all your strength, his form... his _original_ form... would settle by your side and sit down with a frustrated huff.

"What have I been awoken for this time, hero?"

You had to admit you'd grown fond of him. He'd helped you. He'd taught you so much. And whenever you called he came to your side, though admittedly, you weren't entirely sure he had a choice in that.

A small smile lifted to your lips as he settled into a sit before you, one long leg extended down your side and the other scooted up so he could rest a hand on it. You moved towards him, moving towards his extended leg and settling a hand just upon his thigh.

No matter how many times you saw it, there was something magical about seeing him in his true form. Seeing how he towered over you.

"Hades," you sing, beaming up at him now. Something in his face seems to soften when you use his true name. "It's been a while hasn't it! I've missed you!"

His face softens again.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about Alisaie's recent discovery and ask your opinion on if you think it can be done..."

You move a step closer to him, and then turn, sitting down on the floor and letting your back rest upon his inner thigh.

"We... seem to have found a way to untemper people..."

You turn to look at him, a worried expression on your face.

"I worry, however... if such a thing can be done. If even you could not do such a thing..."

"We never had reason to."

Your lips fall into a small o, and then you dip your head. Of course, why would they?

"Do you think it can be done...?"

He hums.

"I would think it a great undertaking for souls as shattered as yours, but... yes."

This time you hum.

"I wonder if we could have untempered you..."

Silence. You lift your hands into the air before you and begin to fidget.

"Maybe... If you weren't tempered to Zodiark... we could have gotten along more..."

More fidgeting.

Hades lets out a long sigh, but it doesn't sound hurt or upset. It sounds forlorn.

Warmth brushes against your cheek and startled, you look up to see that Hades has extended a hand. A single knuckle, the entire thing managing to take up the entirety of the hollow of your cheek, strokes gingerly along your face.

"My dear Azem, how I have missed you so..." he hums out. "You always were an ambitious one... I couldn't agree with what you propose, tempered as I am, but if untempering a soul like mine were possible, indeed... Things may have been easier."

His finger continues to brush, and then it changes, moving down your neck, to the front of your chest, tearing a gentle squeak from you.

It wasn't like you hadn't done anything while he was alive, but still, the touch was unexpected. Every time you'd called upon him in his true form, plucking him from the lifestream, he had come to aid... and he'd never once initiated such touch.

But you couldn't help but lean into it.

"I-i missed you too," you stammer out. "H-hades I... We haven't done..."

He hushes you, his finger trailing over your front and then lower still.

"Stand, my dear."

Your heart is pounding furiously in your chest now. How long has it been since this man you fell for touched you? Already too long. Suddenly it feels like it has been eons, and your insides are already ravenous with need.

"H-hades..." you stammer out as you stand. Already your voice is thick with need.

He picks up on it, of course, and chuckles.

"I barely touched you, you wanton thing..."

Fingers extend again, this time wrapping around your lower half gently and picking you up. He brings you towards his face then flattens his palm, allowing you to sit down upon it.

You let out a soft noise, and then another as his other hand reaches you, a cool finger slipping beneath the hem of your shirt and moving upwards. The single digit moves between your breasts and shifts to slide over one, tearing through small clothes and gown as it does so. Perhaps once you would have cared, but currently you don't find that you can; you're already too consumed by need.

A soft moan slips out your lips and just like that you surrender to him, as you had when he had taken you in life. You rock your body back into an arch, legs spreading in a lewd display, and Hades chuckles.

"You have no fear do you, my dear... I intend to take you as my full self, and yet you let yourself fall to lust as you would any other time."

You rock your head to the side upon his palm, before moving to place several long, tiny kisses upon his skin. Even like this he still retains his scent.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me..." you breathe out.

As you turn back onto your back the finger continues to toy with your breasts, shifting back and forth to roll them across your chest while the pad continues to brush against the sensitive flesh. You know the wetness between your legs is growing. You can feel it staining your smallclothes, right before his gaze, and redness lifts to your cheeks. Somehow, splain before him when he is like this, you feel even more vulnerable in your arousal. Not that you let it stop you.

Hades, of course, doesn't let your shame go unnoticed.

"I can feel your need drooling upon my palm," he chides playfully, lifting a finger across a breast and then flicking so that a sharp brush runs over the pert flesh. Beneath his touch you squirm, back arching into his touch, even as the finger that just taunted you moves to trail down your chest and stomach.

"Legs apart, my little thing," he purrs, and even with them spread you spread them more, squirming and lifting your hands to your face as shame floods you. Even if he could see it all this time, to bare it so readily brings a wave of humiliation through you, and Hades delights in it.

"The same as ever, I see..." he laughs out gently.

The finger that sat upon your stomach moves further, it's tip grazing over your apex and then over the wetness upon the fabric. You squeak, and then you squeak again as his thumb and forefinger pinch at the fabric, readily pulling and snapping it away from your form.

"H-hades..." you moan out again, only for your sentence to be cut off by a moan as his finger dips between your thighs. A thumb circles beneath one and his other fingers tuck beneath the other while his index fingers begins to stroke over your soaked folds.

"Mm?" he urges you on, not that he stops his ministrations to let you finish.

For an eternity he taunts you like that, stroking between your legs and gradually dipping between your folds so that the brush of his finger rubs across your clit. Each time you try to speak your voice wavers and cuts off with a mewl as his finger brushes against the right spots again, and each time he chuckled and teases you mercilessly for it.

"Cat got your tongue mm? What were you saying?"

Eventually, exasperated, you let out a whine.

"H-hades! I C-cant when you- eep -keep doing th-thaaaat..."

He merely laughs.

"Oh I think you can."

But the finger dips away. Instead of giving you a chance to respond, however, they press to your side, flipping you onto your belly abruptly as you let out a whine of complaint, and then resume toying with you.

Your hands press up against his palm, your cheek too, and the fingers of the palm that hold you move to circle around your body, his little finger hooking around your thigh and pulling so as to spread your legs.

You let out a squeak as that shame from before rushes into you, and you press your face into his skin, burying your humiliation with it.

And then the finger shifts, it's tip rubbing between your folds against your entrance, and a gentle sense of panic flutters within you.

You don't know if it will fit.

"H-hades-" you yelp out softly. If he hadn't been listening, he wouldn't have heard. But of course your gentle giant listens. He pauses.

"What is it, my dear?"

"I... will it fit..."

He hushes you softly, index finger on the hand holding you moving to stroke across your head and back comfortingly.

"I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you, remember?"

You shiver for a moment, and then nod, and after a few more moments of gentle stroking, the finger between your legs resumes.

Up, down, back, forth, gently it moves this way and that until it begins to push into you, and you let out a wavering noise of unease.

Hades continues to hush you with comforting little sounds.

"Relax, let me take care of you," he hums out, not that you can stop your gentle quivering.

It's like four fingers at once, all of them easing into your depths, and then somehow further still. It's nothing like it was in life, he's far too big for that.

The single finger presses on into you until it hits your limit, and you let out a groan. He's big enough that you can feel a swell in your stomach at where he hits your very depths.

"There we are, see?" he purrs out. "That's not so bad, is it?"

You moan and shake your head, quivering as heat floods your insides.

"M-move... please..." you beg weakly. To have him sitting in your insides has stripped you of the ability to think. In this moment all you want is more, more heat, more bliss. By the Gods you love this perfect man...

Hades begins to shift his finger, slowly at first but then beginning to move faster. His thumb slips below his index finger to gingerly rub at the engorged flesh at your apex, and just like that you begin to writhe in his palm.

"H-hades, Hades Hades Hades..." you begin to babble out, rubbing your hands over his palm. There is something to be said about having your entire body in contact with him. Not one bit of you touches anything that isn't him, save for air, and it delights you to know that he can feel so easily every little response your body has to what he does.

"I love you, love you love you love you..." you continue, and his fingers do not cease.

He chuckles; "I know," and you pepper his palm with kisses even as you continue to unravel beneath his touch.

Heat swells within you, and eventually you're even bucking your hips against his thumb, brushing your clit against the pad until he tips you over. And oh how you fall when you do. Your entire body sizes up in quivers, and you're well aware he can feel it, especially the way your walls clench over his finger.

Hades lets out a delighted hum as you come down from your high, your body and walls still twitching around him.

You let out a weak, murmured thank you as his finger slips away from you, but he just chuckles.

"What makes you think we're already finished?"

The man is merciless... and you are helpless to escape.

Not that you mind it.

Hades brings you upon his palm to his face as you roll into your back, and before you're even given a chance to notice the change in surroundings his tongue strokes a line between your legs.

An obscene sound escapes your lips, and the elbows you had propped yourself up on quiver and let you fall back onto his palm.

He repeats the motion, again, and swiftly you curse the Twelve.

"Hades it's too- ngahhh!"

He chuckles.

"My dear, if there's any gods for you to curse here and now, I don't believe they are yours... They won't help you..."

Another languid stroke, and your knees quiver, your entire body squirming when the thumb of his other hand dips to toy with your breasts.

"Stop squirming so much, little dear," he sings out, his other fingers moving to hold you still so that he can continue his assault on your sex.

Your so sensitive, having just come moments ago, but Hades doesn't seem to care for that. He seems set on making you cum a second time, whether you will it or no. And you can't deny that some part of you loves that he toys with you so.

Another long stroke, but this time his tongue doesn't lift when it hits your clit. It shifts up and down gently, the tip of his tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh and making your hips bounce each time. Already the heat in your insides has built again, and he attacks it more with the fingers teasing your breasts.

Each attempt to squirm and move away is met with resistance, and it's all you can do to take the pleasure he places upon you. Heat builds on heat as his tongue continues to work you, until eventually the damn bursts, and you're left a quivering mess in his fingers once more, fingers and tongue continuing to toy with you until you finally come down.

And finally, _finally_ he seems to be keen to let you rest... Well, at least to let you rest your own need.

Hades places you between his thighs. With you completely boneless after two peaks you practically crash to the floor by his crotch, one hand against his inner thigh as you continue to pant. But it seems this is all part of his plan.

Robes shift around you, slipping up his legs until his trousers are visible. Large fingers work before your eyes and you notice that Hades' breathing has grown laboured. You wonder how long he's kept himself waiting, busily sating your own need.

You have to admit the sight of his cock is a little terrifying, and certainly intimidating at this size. He swells before you many times the size he had in life. You let out a meek whimper of surprise, and Hades merely chuckles.

"I don't expect you to take it, but..."

The knuckle is back to stroking your cheek affectionately.

"Do what you can, of course..."

You would never turn down an opportunity to serve this man. To see him sated and satisfied. You hadn't when you'd joined in life... You wouldn't now...

You shift onto your wobbling knees and edge towards his cock. Like this, combined with the globes at its base, it sits at about the size of a single man before you. You don't really know where to start.

You shift closer yet again, moving your face closer to the orbs at his base. You feel pitifully small, even as you press your tongue to the mottled skin and drag along it, beginning to lap at it as if it were a treat. Not that it was different to one, you had always enjoyed his taste... his smell...

You reach a hand above you, circling over the globes to touch what you can of his length. Again, you feel useless as you begin to shift your hand back and forth on his length, but above you Hades purrs.

"Good girl," he breathes out, and spurred on by his response you begin to move quicker. The laps of your tongue against his warm skin, pulsing against your entire front and face, speed up, until you're basically soaking him in your spit. Both of your hands have moved to stroke him, and above you he is letting out little soft noises that continue to spur you onwards...

Until he shifts, a hand plucking you upon it and moving you up so that you can give more attention to his length.

With your head now just before his slit you resume your work with greater fervour. Your hands slide over the beaded precum, sliding it over his head, and then you lean forward, beginning to lick as you had before at his slit and the swollen head. Just as you had when you'd joined in life, your need ignites to hear the pleasure you bring him as you serve him.

"My good girl," he croons out, and you shudder, your hips beginning to rock against nothing as you run your tongue up his slit. "Shall I give you something for that need?"

You moan, but you don't stop, continuing to move your entire head as you lap over his head.

The pad of one, single, solitary finger, slips between your legs, and you squeak... but again, you don't stop. Even as you begin to grind your hips against the offered finger you don't stop your lips, your tongue, or your hand. You drink up the pre that continues to leak from his slit as you lick over it and the heated skin.

Heat builds upon heat, both within you, and upon the giant cock in your hands. You can feel how he quivers and twitches so much more like this, a parallel to how he can feel yours too, and your hips speed their grinding. You would cum as he does, if you could.

Your tongue and hands speed too. You wrap your arms as best you can over his cock and begin to rub back and forth, continuing to lick furiously at the slit and its surroundings.

Hades' free hand moves to the base of his cock, and as he moans at your ministrations, he adds his own, pumping at the base in tandem with the strokes of your hands.

"Good girl," he gasps out the praise. "Just like that, keep going..."

Faster and faster and faster... You tip just before he does. Your legs snap shut around the finger and you squeak as he twitches in your arms. And then slick fluid is filling into your mouth faster than you can take it.

You swallow and swallow but you're soon required to pull away, mewling as thick strings continue to pulse from his jumping length that you can no longer hold. He paints you in his essence, strands running over your face, your hair, your chest and shoulders and down your back, but you can't seem to bring yourself to care. Even as you begin to fall from your own third peak you chuckle, instead pulling yourself back against his cock and smearing his essence upon your body even more.

Warm. You feel so warm.

How long had it been since you had joined?

Too long.

But you felt happy like this. This was _right_. This was _home_.

Hades lets out a gentle scoff as he takes in the sight of you.

"It seems I've made a mess of you... Not that you seem to care..."

You chuckle, and then grin.

"Well, I imagine cleanup is not so difficult for an ancient for you."

But before he can respond you run your tongue up his slit again, tonguing the last few drops that have gathered and swallowing them down in a lewd display.

Hades clicks his tongue.

"With a display like that I'm almost tempted to leave you painted by me to take care of it yourself... But alas..." his lips lifted into a crooked smile, brows arched, before he snapped his fingers, swiftly cleaning both you, and himself, off. "I don't want to be dirtying my face with my own seed."

The hand you sit upon lifts you towards his face, and Hades placed a gentle kiss upon your waist, moving you to his cheek so that you can return the offer, if you wish.

Of course you do, bounding to your feet and wrapping your hands across his shapely cheekbones. You don't kiss after kiss after kiss on whatever part of his face you can reach like this, and then fall back into a sit, practically giddy with warmth.

"I've missed doing things with you," you hum out, and as he places you back to the floor, extending a finger to brush your cheek once more, he beams at you.

"The feeling is mutual."

You wrap your hands around his finger and place another kiss just upon his knuckle before he can pull away.

"Let's do this again, please," you murmur out. "Your help and advice is nice but truly I just want to spend time with you..."

He chuckles.

"You forget, my dear. I can see your soul. I've always seen through your ruse..."

And then, with a wave of his hand, he is gone again, and you find yourself, rather thankfully, dressed in the clothes that had but moments before been destroyed.

"Until next time," a voice echoes in your head, and you can't help but grin.


End file.
